Passenger vehicles often include electric batteries for operating features of a vehicle's electrical and drivetrain systems. For example, vehicles commonly include a 12V lead-acid automotive battery configured to supply electric energy to vehicle starter systems (e.g., a starter motor), lighting systems, and/or ignition systems. In electric, fuel cell (“FC”), and/or hybrid vehicles, a high voltage (“HV”) battery system (e.g., a 360V HV battery system) may be used to power electric drivetrain components of the vehicle (e.g., electric drive motors and the like). For example, an HV rechargeable energy storage system (“RESS”) included in a vehicle may be used to power electric drivetrain components of the vehicle.
A RESS included in a vehicle may be recharged by electrically coupling the RESS to a charging port associated with a charging system configured to provide electric energy to the RESS. In conventional charging systems, a single vehicle may be coupled to the charging system at any given time. To charge multiple vehicles simultaneously, multiple charging systems may be needed (e.g., multiple charging transformers). For example, to charge three vehicles including RESSs simultaneously, three charging stations (e.g., three charging transformers) may be needed. The additional costs and inconveniences associated with multiple charging systems may be burdensome for a charging location that desires to have the capability of charging multiple vehicles simultaneously, thereby limiting the proliferation of such locations and adoption of vehicles including RESSs.